


Mikey Has His Niece

by patdbrendonn



Series: PATD & MCR One Shots [12]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Baby, Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Surrogate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patdbrendonn/pseuds/patdbrendonn





	Mikey Has His Niece

Mikey sighed as he held his older brother in his arms, feeling Gerard’s tears soaking into his shoulder. Frank sat beside him, his head in his hands as his mind tried to wrap around the idea that he and Gerard cannot have kids. That’s what the doctor told Gerard after he went for his annual check-up and mentioned that they had been having unprotected sex for over two years and not have conceived, and when they did, they lost the fetus after three months. 

“W-What’s wrong with me?” Gerard cried, sitting up as he wiped his eyes. Frank looked up, his eyes locking with Gerard. 

“Baby… nothing is wrong with you. Some people can’t have kids!” Frank reassured, reaching over and grabbing his husband’s hands. “Maybe we can adopt if we really want kids.” 

“Or I can be your surrogate,” Mikey quickly said. Gerard looked at his brother, tears welling in his eyes once again. 

“Y-You’d do that for us?” He asked, causing Frank to sit at the edge of the couch. 

“Of course. You’re my only brother and my best friend. I can tell you guys are devastated that you can’t conceive naturally. But, what’s the harm in trying to see if I can conceive? Maybe I can, maybe I can’t. It’s not like Ray and I have been trying so I don’t know.” Frank slightly smiled. 

“Do you think he would allow you?” Frank asked. 

“If he doesn’t, he can go fuck himself cause I’m renting my body to my brother and brother-in-law.”

***

Mikey’s eyes widened as he stared at the test, Ray sitting on the edge of the bathtub as Mikey was in awe. Ray slightly perked up, looking at Mikey’s expression. 

“Is it positive?” He asked as he stood up. 

“We’re gonna be uncles!” Mikey cheered, throwing his hands into the air as he laughed. 

“Holy shit! I can’t believe it fucking worked!” Ray quickly kissed Mikey and brought him into a hug. “Gee and Frank are gonna be so fucking happy!”

“I know! I’m so excited to tell them!” Mikey felt so happy for how much he can help his brother. 

***

Gerard knew exactly why Mikey unexpectedly came over for a visit, watching him from the kitchen as he made tea for himself and his husband. He smiled, watching Frank and Mikey laugh at a joke that Mikey had told. 

“So,” Gerard started as he walked into the living room, handing Frank a mug, “How’s everything been, Mikes?” Mikey smiled, his hands folding together.

“I think you know,” Mikey smirked. Gerard’s eyes lit up as he let out a small squeal, jumping over to hug Mikey. 

“Are you fucking serious?” Frank asked, looking over Gerard’s shoulder.

“I took three tests to be sure! I am definitely pregnant!” Gerard squealed again, this time, hugging Mikey harder. 

“I-I can’t believe it! We’re going to actually have a baby?” Gerard yelled as he turned to face Frank. 

“Hopefully!” Mikey watched as Gerard leaned over and kissed his husband, both wrapping their arms around each other. 

***

Mikey cried out as he held Ray’s hand, feeling his lower back and stomach tightening up. There it was, another contraction before Gerard and Frank arrive. He was freaking out, not knowing that the slight pain he has been feeling for a good ten hours was actual labour, and how he now has about thirty minutes before he gives birth to his niece or nephew. 

“Baby,” Ray sighed, tracing the line of sweat on Mikey’s forehead with his thumb, “Everything’s going to be alright. Gee and Frank are gonna get here soon and they can be here, okay? They won’t miss it.” 

“Tell that to m-me when I’m not feeling like I need to fucking push!” Ray sighed as he slumped into his seat, watching his boyfriend in the worst pain he has ever experienced. “I want to die!” 

“Don’t say that, love.” 

“I don’t fucking care right now, I just want. To. die.”

***

It was twenty minutes later when Gerard and Frank’s baby arrived, them just making over in time to see the birth of their daughter. 

Gerard sat next to Mikey and held his hand, Ray on the other side of the bed. Frank stood back, making sure he wasn’t in the way. But when the baby arrived, the whole family were in awe. 

She was passed to Gerard first, him crying as he stared at the face of his daughter. Mikey cried, too, smiling when Ray kissed his cheek. 

“Thank you… so much,” Gerard choked, smiling over to his younger brother. 

“No problem, Gee. I’ll happily do it again if you guys want another baby.” Frank walked over as he smiled, getting onto his knees. Gerard kissed him softly, pulling back to look at their daughter. 

“She’s beautiful, Gee.” Frank cried, wrapping an arm around Gerard’s back. 

“She has your nose!” 

“Nah, she’s definitely a Way,” Frank replied. 

***

Baylee Michaela Iero. She was named right after her birth as her parents decided that she needed to have Mikey’s name somehow. 

“I can’t believe how much she looks like you, Frankie,” Gerard cooed as he held Baylee, Frank sitting on the chair next to him. Mikey laid on the hospital bed, still sore from a few hours ago. “How are you doing, Mikes?” 

“I’m good,” He replied, “I’m sore but I’m happy that I have a niece and I could help bring her into the world.”

“What would I have done without you, Mikey?”


End file.
